


fear of losing you.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: jaehwan pretends to have a fear of bugs so hakyeon could come over and save him from those little critters. Truth is he isn't afraid of them at all but is really afraid of letting hakyeon go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haken fic that i enjoyed writing sooo much heh. hope you enjoy ♡

He did it again.

jaehwan called hakyeon for the fifth time that month about a bug on his wall.

 

They had broken up three months ago and it was okay for a while. The ache in jaehwan's heart was getting a little...numb. The moment they fell apart the world fell silent and the looks of despair they gave each other tore them even further apart. They gave each other excuses, it was their jobs!, it was their?....or was it?...what was it? they asked themselves but something had broken and the pieces wouldn't go back together. They ended it and they went their separate ways..but the thing was they really didn't. jaehwan's heart hadn't let go and he had given into its every whim.

 

"Hakyeon!!!!!!! come quick there's another bug!!" jaehwan said into the phone with a voice of panic.

"again? seriously jaehwan get some bug spray or something" hakyeon said with a voice of annoyance but behind the phone he was smirking.

"i cant kill them! you gotta come please" jaehwan said with his cute voice hakyeon loved.

"alright alright! i'm on my way" hakyeon laughed and hung up. He was gonna see jaehwan again. he felt his heart melt.

 

When hakyeon got there jaehwan flew into his arms and squeezed. It took hakyeon's breath away, not cause of the strength jaehwan put behind it but because jaehwan was in his arms again. Hakyeon hadn't realized how lonely he really felt until he saw jaehwan's sunshine smile. He hadn't realized the intensity of his want for jaehwan until he had him in his grasps. 

 

jaehwan held onto hakyeon's back for dear life while hakyeon fought his own fear of bugs.

 

"finally got him" hakyeon said while out of breath.

 

jaehwan looked at him like if he was a hero and hakyeon's chest inflated a little. jaehwan asked if he wanted some coffee and hakyeon nodded ever so slightly. No matter how many times he came over he wasn't really sure how to act. He looked around every time and memories came rushing back to him. memories of their cuddles on the couch. memories of laying on the floor and looking at every inch of jaehwan's face because he was sure he had found the most beautiful man on planet earth. memories of how a night of movie watching ended up being a moment of lust and love making. memories...of jaehwan under him grinding slowly while moaning his nam-

 

"here's your coffee" jaehwan said with a small laugh.

"you looked so out of it for a second there...is everything alright?" jaehwan asked with a tilted head.

 

In that moment hakyeon wanted to tell him everything. How he missed him so much and how...sometimes he would think their reasons for breaking up were so simple...to simple. How he still loved him with his whole heart, but then the moment passed and they were back to small talk and his heart turned numb once again.

 

jaehwan looked at hakyeon and he wished he could wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was okay. He saw hakyeon struggling with something but...it wasn't his place anymore...even though he felt like that's where he should be. He wrapped his arms around himself instead cause if he didn't he wouldn't be able to stop his arms from finding the one person they wanted to be around.

 

hakyeon left while looking back a few times. He felt so cold even if it wasn't that chilly outside. A few days passed and finally....finally jaehwan had called. A huge spider had found his way into their- jaehwan's home, and it was the best news he had gotten since the last time he called.

hakyeon walked into the threshold of the house and asked jaehwan where it was, but jaehwan had lost it and they looked for hours trying to find the damn thing but it didn't appear. while searching hakyeon felt jaehwan's presence right behind him the whole time, since he kept hiding behind him and for some reason he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted jaehwan and he was almost one hundred percent sure jaehwan wanted him back.

hakyeon turned around and looked at jaehwan up and down with a smirk.

 

"wha- what" jaehwan stuttered

"why do you keep calling me over" hakyeon said still with a small smirk on his face.

"you know why....." jaehwan said. 

"the bugs" he said sheepishly.

 

hakyeon inched closer to jaehwan and he kissed the tip of his nose. He watched as jaehwan's blush traveled his whole face. He loved this man. He loved his jokes. He loved how every time they watched a sad movie he would cuddle closer to him and comfort him even though he himself was a crying mess. He loved how when they slept jaehwan ended up taking the whole bed but all he had to do was cuddle him and the space closest to jaehwan was all his. He was his everything and he felt so foolish that he had ever lost him. Another thing he knew was that jaehwan wasn't the one who was scared of bugs. He also knew that jaehwan was using it as an excuse to keep seeing him and he didn't mind one bit.

 

"i know that you aren't afraid of bugs..not this much" hakyeon said with a small laugh.

"you....were supposed to pretend you didn't know" jaehwan was suddenly really mad.

 

Hakyeon had ruined everything jaehwan thought. Jaehwan wanted to keep seeing him but the excuse he was using was ruined now. He wanted to see hakyeon's bright smile when he told a joke. He wanted to hear his beautiful laugh. He wanted to at least.....be able to see him when he saw a dumb bug. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again and he turned his body away from hakyeon. He felt...like a mess inside and he didn't like feeling like he was the only one feeling this way.

 

"turn around...look at me" hakyeon pleaded but jaehwan wasn't budging.

 

hakyeon went to jaehwan instead and held his face in his hands.

 

"i love you jaehwan" he whispered.

"i love you so much..it hurts" he admitted.

"i...we should have never ended it."

 

The look on jeahwan's face said it all. He felt the same way...he loved him the same way. Hakyeon closed the space between them and kissed jaehwan's soft lips. "Finally" he whispered and he started to move his lips. jaehwan tasted like peppermint bubble gum. He opened jaehwan's lips with his tongue and tasted him more deeply. Slowly their clothes ended up on the floor and he had jaehwan straddling him. jaehwan looked down at hakyeon and he almost came just by seeing the lust in hakyeon's eyes. he bent down and planted a kiss on hakyeon's neck over and over. He trailed his tongue all down his body and bite hakyeon's inner thigh. Hakyeon shivered under him. Jaehwan took him in his mouth and licked the tip slowly twirling his tongue.

 

"don't...im gonna cu-" hakyeon said between heavy breaths

 

Jaehwan just looked up with mischief in his eyes. He licked under hakyeon's cock from it's bottom to it's top and he saw the milky substance pour out. Hakyeon moaned with pleasure and pulled jaehwan up by his hair. and let go, to high off of his orgasm to do anything but that. 

 

" i told you i was coming" hakyeon growled.

 

Jaehwan held onto his own penis and stroked. "can i?" he looked down at hakyeon with glazed eyes.

 

Hakyeon didn't answer but he grabbed jaehwan's cock and slowly helped him enter. Hakyeon moaned and jaehwan bent down to plant a kiss on hakyeon soft lips. Jaehwan spread hakyeon's legs a little wider and slowly started to move. hakyeon started to bite jaehwan's shoulder but jaehwan started to quicken his pace and his moans were getting louder. hakyeon put his arms around jaehwan's neck and found his lips. Jaehwan was getting deeper with every thrust and hakyeon was close to another climax and he could tell jaehwan was as well. Hakyeon started to move his hips with the motion that jaehwan was giving him and jaehwan held onto him a little tighter while he climaxed inside. jaehwan stayed on top of hakyeon and kissed his whole body.

 

"finally" hakyeon sighed while smiling into jaehwan's hair.

"i cant believe you kept pretending you were afraid of bugs" hakyeon laughed and squeezed him tightly.

"i do hate bugs" jaehwan said with a pout.

hakyeon laughed even harder.

"and...i love you" jaehwan said.

hakyeon grabbed jaehwan's face and kissed him hard.

"i love you too" hakyeon said with one of his bright smiles.

 

hakyeon and jaehwan both had dreams that night of all the memories they had made, and when they woke up they knew they never wanted to let each other go again. They drank hot choco and cuddled on the bed. hakyeon looked up and there on the wall was the spider that had brought them together. He let it go, not cause he was afraid of course, he was just thankful that's all. He cuddled closer to jaehwan and felt safe and happy in his arms.

 

they were finally back together. the fear of losing each other was gone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡


End file.
